PROJECT SUMMARY Despite rapid transport to appropriate facilities, many trauma patients needlessly die in the first hour of care. Trauma is the leading cause of death for Americans under the age of 46 and greatest cause of potential life years lost before the age of 75, exceeding that of either cancer or heart disease. Up to 20% of traumatic deaths may be preventable. It is estimated that miscommunication is the leading attributable cause during the first phase of care. This communication stems from the complex nature of the trauma resuscitation environment. Presently, nearly all trauma centers in the U. S. use a paper trauma flowsheet. Data capture is difficult due to the sheer volume of information transmitted, fragmented in presentation, and the information does not flow concurrently to the treatment team. Current electronic health records do not support rapid input of data, and in fact, are known to slow many processes. We have developed a prototype electronic platform coupled to a situation awareness monitor that integrates seamlessly into current resuscitation workflows with the potential to aid in rapid decision support. The goal of this project is to maximize usability, complete automation and reliability of vital sign capture, and optimize the situation awareness monitor through iterative stakeholder testing and programming to augment clinical decision support. This device has the potential to greatly improve resuscitation effectiveness and safety through efficient and accurate data capture. This will positively impact patient outcomes through improved situation awareness and faster intervention.